From Hogwarts With Magic: The Notepassing Episodes
by CAP.L
Summary: The fic formerly known as 'notepassing'. Short summary: Notepassing between the marauders.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Just wrote it, hope you like it.

**:Sirius Black hands Remus Lupin a note: **

**I'm bored**

You're always bored Padfoot

**Write to me, I'll die if you don't**

Write to Peter

**He's asleep, can't you hear him snore?**

Why don't you just take notes then

**What! You'll give me yours right?**

Won't be so sure of that

**Ha! You have to give them to James who will give them to me**

Sometimes you're smarter then you know Padfoot

**Padfoot the great!**

Don't get cocky, oh wait, you already are

**Padfoot the modest!**

You're kidding, right?

**Maybe**

Just let me take notes now

**But...Moony?**

What Padfoot

**I'll end up next to James if you don't write to me**

And you and James will fail your OWLs if you don't let me take notes

**Wish James was here, lucky man he is, he has missed two whole days already**

Lucky man? He took a bludger to the head

**But still...two whole days **

You're horrible Padfoot

**I am not**

I am not playing that game with you again Padfoot

**You're no fun, I miss James**

Me too

**Funny Moony, really funny**

I'm not answering

**Moony?**

**Moony?**

**Bloody Hell Moony, talk to me!**

**I have a question about the Doxywars Moony**

Good guess Padfoot, but we are talking about the Troll revolutions

**But I got you to talk to me**

**Don't Moony**

**Not again**

**Hello, I'm Sirius Black and I'm an alcoholic**

What are you talking about Padfoot

**That's what will happen if you don't talk to me**

Hang on for ten short minutes

**Why?**

The lesson will be over by then

**Ten short minutes? You mean ten minutes of complete and utter boredom**

If that is what you want to call it

**Yes please**

**We're visiting James after this, right?**

Yes, we are

**That's great, Prongs is great**

Everything is great Padfoot

**Even Binns is great**

Never thought you'd say it Padfoot

**I don't mean it**

Yes, you do

**No I don't**

You do

**I am not playing this game with you Moony**

**Got you there**

**Padfoot the smart!**

Who doesn't take notes

**Who is smart enough to get them from someone else**

Smart?

**Smart, clever, intelligent, bright, keen, whatever you want to call it Moony**

The lesson is over

**Let's visit Prongs then**

You wake up Peter

A/n: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Prongs!**

_Padfoot!_

**So glad you're back. **

_Bet you're wagging your tail now. _

**Snuffles is. **

_As always. _

**Moony is no fun. **

_Why is that? _

**He wanted to take notes. **

_Why is that? _

**No clue. **

Because I want to pass my OWLs.

**Oh thats why. **

_Heis lookingat her again. _

**Who? Snape? **

_No, professor Slughorn. _

Do you seriously think Slughorn likes Lily.

_Everyone likes Lily._

Do you think Padfoot will ever come up for air?

_Probably not._

It's his thrid giggle-attack today.

**Giggle-attack? Moony what a girlish thing to say.**

Oh Merlin, he's getting purple now.

_Guess he really liked his comment._

He always likes his own comments best, you know that.

_Yeah, he really does, doesn't he._

Look, he's gasping for breath now.

_Probably tries to get to the hospital wing._

That's probably it.

_Where's Peter, haven't seen him since I got out of the hospital wing._

There was some kind of emergency we don't exactly know.

_Allright. _

**So you just decided to have a conversation without me. **

You seemed kind of busy Padfoot.

**Last time you were busy Moony, if I remember correct.**

What do you mean.

**Note-taking.**

Oh, you mean note taking for myself, Prongs and you.

**Yes.**

_You took notes for me Moony? You never do that. _

Well, you were unable to take them youself, unlike now.

**He's so nice, isn't he.**

_Really nice, he always is._

**He's the nicest guy I know.**

_And the best looking_

**He's the most handsome in our year.**

I wouldn't waste you suck-up time on this moment, you'll need it before the OWLs

_I think he's right Padfoot. _

**Yeah, he probably is, he always is. **

Stop it Padfoot.

**If I must gorgeous **

I'm beginning to think you're meaning it.

**What? I'm such a good actor! Everyone knows I'm the most handsome.**

Yes, we all do.

_And besides knowing it._

We have to hear it every single day

_Have you have heard youself in the morning?_

Good one Prongs! Have you Padfoot?

**What do you mean? **

_When you're in front of your mirror. _

Singing that muggle song.

_Off key. _

**What do you mean off key, I happen to have a beautiful singing voice. **

**What?**

**Stop laughing.**

**That's not funny.**

**I'm getting worried about your sense of humor Prongs. **

_You are Padfoot? You're so sweet. All worriedabout me. _

**Stop it Prongs. **

Lessons over.

**Let's bother Snape. **

_Great idea Padfoot._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: A really short one, this is.**

**Hey Boony!**

Leave me alone Padfoot.

Did you just call me Boony?

**Yes, Boony.**

Why?

**I have mixed Book and Moony and came to Boony.**

Clever.

**It really is, isn't it?**

It really isn't.

Padiot

**What?**

Padiot.

**Ah, from Padfoot and...**

Idiot, idiot.

**Of course, I knew that.**

I'm going to continue taking notes now.

A/n Please review! If not for this incredibly short chapter for the other two I've already posted.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thank you people for reviewing!

Padfoot you should really listen to Slughorn

**Huh, what is happening here, Moony sending a note?**

I am a Marauder Padfoot

**Yeah but...you're sending a note!**

Yes me, Moony the boring Marauder, is sending you a note.

**Moony! Don't say that about yourself!**

Well...it's true.

**Moony? Are you depressed?**

A little.

**Why?**

Because I'm Moony.

**Ah, the Moony thing.**

Yes, the Moony thing.

**You should really get over that.**

You're so helpful.

**You know what I mean.**

_What are you guys talking about._

**Moony, and his Moony problems.**

_Oh, the Moony thing._

Why do you keep calling it the Moony thing?

_What else should we call it? Post-transformation depression?_

You can call it the Moony thing.

**So...Prongs what is your advice to Moony?**

_To get over himself._

You're both horrible consolers.

_Moony! How could you say that!_

**We love you!**

_You're a wonderful person!_

**And very smart!**

_You deserve to have friends!_

**We dont't care about your furry little problem!**

_And neither does Dumbledore!_

**Snape does though!**

_But Snape is a insufferable git!_

**He sure is!**

_The greasy snake!_

**Big-nosed bastard!**

How come you guys always end up insulting Snape?

_Because it's fun!_

**And so are you!**

It's okay guys. I'm feeling better.

**Happy again Moony?**

Very.

**Padfoot and Prongs the consolers!**

_If you need consoling, just owl Padfoot and Prongs!_

**We care!**

We should really pay attention now Slughorn is looking at us strangely.

**He really is, isn't he.**

_Look at that face!_

**I'm trying to hold in my breath but it's not working!**

_Me too, I could get a giggle-attack any second now!_

Can you stop calling it a giggle-attack?

_Why?_

Have you ever seen Padfoots reaction toit?

_Ohw...I get it, I will never say it again._

And Padfoot will never breathe again.

_Doesn't seem like it._

**Giggle-attack!**

Oh Merlin, this is going to take a while.

_It sure is._

Slughorn is looking at us stangely again.

_I won't be surprised if he would send us to Dumbledore's office._

**Giggle-attack!**

I think Padfoot is losing it.

We should send him to St.Mungo's 

We really should.

_We can use the fireplace in Dumbledore's office._

We're going to be there in a couple of seconds anyway if Padfoot doesn't stop giggling.

_Slughorn is really giving us a glare now, it can almost rival Snape's!_

I'm already looking forward to seeing Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore, here we come!_

A/n: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: It's short, that's why I can update so fast!

**It is almost time for their OWLs!**

**Moony?**

Yes Padfoot.

**Do you have notes on the charms class of last week.**

Of course.

**Can I borrow them?**

Well...maybe.

**What do you want.**

That you get to the kitchens and bring me some chocolate frogs.

**Great, I'll go get them.**

Good luck.

_---------_

_Hey Moony._

Yes Prongs.

_Do you have notes on the transfiguration lesson of two weeks ago._

Yes, I do.

_Can I have them?_

You can't have them, you might be allowed to borrow them though.

_Can I borrow them?_

Maybe.

_What do you want?_

That you go to the kitchens and ask Padfoot to bring me some cauldron cakes too.

_And if I can't find him?_

Bring them yourself.

_I'm going!_

See you later!

A/n: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n:Incredably short, I know.

**I know everything about werewolves!**

_Me too!_

You should thank me.

**Why?**

Because of my problem you know.

_That is true._

**You're the greatest Moony!**

Don't start again. We should go to take our DADA OWL..

A/n: Review?


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Here's the next one!

**I hate detention!**

_Me too._

You got us in it Prongs!

_That doesn't mean I like it._

**I didn't even do anything!**

_That's a first too._

You just had to turn Snape upside-down didn't you.

_He asked for it._

How?

_Well..he exists, he walked by, I was bored._

That is not 'asking for it'.

_With Snape it is._

**I agree on that.**

Lily hates you now.

_Don't say that!_

**She likes Snape now.**

_She doesn't. He called her a mudblood._

That's just an act.

**They actually love eachother.**

I saw them sitting in the library together yesterday.

_I'm not listening!_

Did you see how they looked at eachother Padfoot.

**It was so sweet!**

_Ha! Now I know you guys are kidding!_

What do you mean Prongs.

_Padfoot would never say something looks sweet._

Padfoot always ruines everything.

**Maybe the sweet was a bit to much. And Moony what do you mean by 'always ruines everything'?**

You always overdo things like this.

**But I do not always ruin everything?**

No you don't.

**I didn't ruin the DADA OWL.**

That's great Padfoot!

**I know!**

_Can you guys promise to never ever joke about Lily and Snape again._

**It's too much fun to never do again!**

_It's not funny._

It really is funny.

_Why are you teaming up against me?_

You got us in detention.

**With Filch!**

_Sorry._

We know you are.

**And Lily and Snape do to.**

Padfoot, do you know where Lily and Snape are?

**Probably snogging somewhere, why?**

Just wondering.

_I am not listening! _

**Lets do something to Norris!**

I am going to ignore that.

_What shall we do._

**Something with a rope.**

_That sounds good._

**Or with fire!**

_Fire sounds good too._

**Or something that involves not only Norris but Snape too.**

_We should really get Snape._

**Come to think of it, we can't do anything to Snape.**

_Why not?_

**He's probably busy in a broomcloset.**

Good one Padfoot!

_I am not talking to you again Padfoot._

**Prongs! Come back! I was just kidding!**

_No, you're a horrible person._

**But you still love me?**

**Prongs!**

**I won't talk about Lily and Snape in a broomcloset again.**

_Promise?_

**Sure.**

A/n: Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: This is not one of my regular chapters! They had to send their noter by owl because it's summer vacation. More normal chapters are to come very soon! Charlotte

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dear Moony,**

**How was your summer, got your OWL results yet? Mine were great.**..._Padfoot! Don't gloat over out OWL results when we don't know what Moony got for his OWLs. Moony? How were your OWL results? Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Prongs and Padfoot._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prongs and Padfoot,

My summer was really nice! How was yours?

I did get my OWL results they were pretty good, what about yours?

Moony.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Moony (we saw that forgot to put 'dear' in front of our names, why is that. Aren't we dear?),_

_Our summer was great and we were wondering if you could come to the Potter mansion the last week of vacation?_ **Can you? Please Moony, we miss you.** _Padfoot is getting emotional here. We did great for our OWLs! We both got outstanding in DADA!_ **Padfoot and Prongs masters of the darks arts!** _Masters of defence you mean, I hope, unless you have gone evil! Moony save me from evil Padfoot! So...will you come the the mansion now?_

_We'll hear from you soon!_

_Prongs and Padfoot,_ **it's actually Padfoot and Prongs,** _no it isn't!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Prongs and Padfoot (of course you are very dear),

My mum said I could come to the mansion. I am going to floo there tomorrow! Around 3, is that okay?

I got an outstanding in DADA too. So it's Padfoot, Prongs and Moony masters of defence now!

See you tomorrow!

Moony.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear Moony,_

_We'll see you today at three, it's going to be great!_

**Padfoot, Prongs and Moony masters of defence!**

_Bye!_

_Prongs and Padfoot. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/n: Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Classes are almost starting again! 

_Moony! _

Prongs?

_How is life in the prefects compartement._

Very nice. Why are you owling in the train?

_I felt like writing you._

You could just come over and talk.

_No I can't._

Why?

_Padfoot fell asleep on top of me._

I feel so sorry for you.

_You should! He drools!_

Yuk!

_You can say that again._

Why don't you just shove him off you.

_You always have such good ideas Moony!_

I do, don't I.

**You don't! My head hurts.**

_He just fell on the floor!_

Haha!

**That's not funny Moony.**

I can't see you now but it probably is very funny.

**Prongs just died!**

What?

**Lily just walked into our compartement, she heard me fall, now she's yelling at James for making noise.**

Poor Prongs!

_Lily hates me._

Padfoot! Consol him!

**I'm trying to. He's breaking down. He is becoming white. He fainted! Help!**

I'm coming!

15 minutes later.

**Good prank, wasn't it.**

Very funny.

**Come on, you should've seen your face. Prongs is still laughing.**

You don't prank you fellow Marauders!

**Sorry Moony.**

There are big soft couches in the prefects compartement and lots of food.

**Moony! You know you are not allowed to say things like that.**

You deserved it.

**So...are we friends again?**

Of course

A/n: Hope you liked it! The next chapter is coming soon! Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I put some Wormtail in it for y'all.

**Moony!**

What Padfoot?

**When do you think theceremony will be over? I'm hungry!**

_Me too!_

_**Me three!**_

You guys are unbelieveble.

_You didn't have to sit a whole trainride without food because someone asked the lunchlady to skip our compartement._

I wonder who that was.

**You should never prank a fellow Marauder! It were your own words Moony.**

What? I don't know who told the lunchlady to skip your compartement, and I also don't know how she got those extra galleons.

_So that's how you bribed her._

Me? Why would I bribe her?

**Maybe because of a certain prank.**

That would be a good reason to bribe her. Where were you in the train Peter?

_**I couldn't find you guys so I sat in another compartment.**_

_Okay._

**When does the food get here?**

The sorting still has to start Padfoot. The first years are just coming in.

**They are so small.**

_Really tiny._

That's how they come, you were that small too.

**But I was handsome!**

_Me too!_

Prongs!

_Yeah_.

Did you guys have to scream 'midgets' across the hall?

_I was just yelling the truth._

What's your excuse Padfoot.

**Prongs, yelled it too, and first, I might add.**

This is really disastrous for my prefect reputation, can't even control my friends.

_Nobody can control Padfoot and me._

**Is Wormtail sleeping?**

_I think he is._

**Shall I poke him?**

Let's see if he wakes up.

_Wow, that was a good poke!_

**And he is still asleep.**

Must've been tired then.

_Yeah. When will the food be here?_

The sortinghat's song is almost over.

**But I need food!**

_Food!_

I can't hear McGonagall over your stomachs.

_Funny Moony!_

**I don't seem to enjoy your jokes today Moony. Why would that be?**

_**Maybe because he is making fun of you.**_

Peter! You're awake.

_**Sorry, I just dozed off.**_

_Dozed off? An eathquake wouldn't have woken you up._

_**My arm hurts, did Padfoot poke me again?**_

**What me? Would I ever poke you?**

_**Yes you would! You poked me about sevenhunderd times last year.**_

**Okay, I would poke you. It's fun. **

_**I don't mind, it just hurts a bit.**_

**Sorry.**

_**You don't have to apologise.**_

The sorting is starting.

**We got the pretty blond girl!**

_I can only see one pretty girl, she has dark red hair, brilliant green eyes and a smooth silky skin. Do you think she got prettier over this vacation? I do._

**She looks about the same to me.**

To me too.

_She's incredible!_

**Is the food coming any time soon?**

After the sorting there is Dumbledore's speech and after that there is food.

**That's too long! Don't you think so Prongs.**

**Prongs?**

He is staring at Lily again.

**Prongs wake up!**

He'll be harder to wake than Wormtail.

_**Hey! I Read that!**_

Sorry Wormtail.

_**Doesn't matter.**_

The sorting is over, just the speech to go.

**I hope Dumbledore has a really short speech.**

Wow, that was short.

**Food!**

A/n: I hope you liked it! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: This story is going really fast, I really like writing it! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! 

**I'm bored!**

Padfoot, these are the first ten minutes of the first lesson of the year, how can you be bored already?

**Well, the boredom started when McGonagall started speaking and it expanded when she continued.**

Well, I happen to find this very interesting.

**I'll try Pongs then.**

Tell him to stop messing up his hair while your at it.

**Good one Moony!**

**Prongs!**

_Padfoot!_

**Boredom.**

_Yeah._

**Tell me something interesting.**

_Uhm._

**A question is good too. I'm bored off my socks.**

_What are you going to do after Hogwarts?_

**Prongs!**

_What?_

**That is a serious question, it don't do serious.**

_But you are Serious Black._

**Prongs! That is such an old joke, I thought you of all people would be able to come up with something better.**

**Prongs?**

**Come on!**

**You're not that funny.**

What did you do to Prongs?

**It was his own joke.**

Wich one?

**The old one.**

Serious Black?

**Yes.**

**Moony?**

**Not you too!**

_It still is funny! Don't you think Moony?_

Very funny!

**Can't you two stop it! **

_Not for another twenty minutes._

**I'm not talking to you two anymore!**

Finally!

_We got him there Moony!_

A/n: Hope you liked it! Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Hello! It has been a while since I have updated. It feels long anyway. The last time was saturday actually. Well, enjoy this chapter (even though it's a bit short). There are more to come, my christmas vacation started today!

Padfoot!

**What?**

Stop whisteling the school song.

**Why?**

It's ennoying and I can't concentrate if you do.

_Moony, I thought you were smarter._

What do you mean Prongs?

_Do you see that grin?_

Oh no! What did I do?

_You told him something ennoyed you._

How could I forget, I'm an idiot.

_Yes you are, did you really forget that incident in fourth year._

_**I even remember that, it was horrible.**_

_See, even Wormtail knew._

I know, I know.

_Ah, here is what was bound to happen._

I hope he'll get send to Dumbledore.

_If he keeps singing the school song this loud he will._

Sit down, Padfoot!

_Again Moony, dumb move._

What is wrong with me today.

_**Even I knew he would get on top of his desk singing.**_

Ha! Slughorn has noticed him.

_Finally, I'm sure he was looking at Lily again._

He wasn't Prongs. Why is Slughorn directing the song with his wand?

_Slughorn likes to sing, I forgot that._

Why did he join in? And why is he smiling?

_**It's really scary.**_

_Padfoot and Slughorn our new school choir._

I don't think I'll ever fully recover.

A/n: Review!

Next chapter is coming soon (on your fanfiction page!)


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Here is the next chapter enjoy! This is the good version, I made some mistakes about who said what in the last one.  


Diclaimer: Allthough I wish I did, I do not own the characters!

Did you have to blow up Snape's cauldron?

_Yes. He practically asked me._

When?

_Yesterday when he tried to say 'hi' to Lily._

**How dare he!**

Again Prongs. You should change your standards on 'asking for it'.

**Yeah!**

_What are you yeah-ing for?_

**No idea.**

When exactly do you recieve your detention?

_Thursday evening, why?_

Because the thing is happening then.

_What thing?_

The thing with the hair and stuff.

_I don't get it Moony._

Why do you call me Moony?

_Because...oh, I get it._

Finally.

_Is it happening thursday?_

Yes.

_I can't recieve that detention then._

You do have to recieve that detention.

_I'll find a way out. _

No, you won't.

_I'll just say the school choir needs a new conductor._

No, you won't.

_I saw you smirking Moony._

I was not.

_I think the excuse will work, count me in on thursday._

**Don't you guys think McGonagall is looking at me funny.**

Maybe it's because you're not taking part in the note-passing action.

_Or she has a chrush on you._

**Yuck, Prongs, that's scary, I wouldn't be surprised though. I have such dashing good looks.**

_Sure Padfoot._

**Are you mocking me Prongs?**

_Why would I do that?_

**I dont'know. Don't you think I'm pretty?**

_You don't have to bat your eyelashes like they're on fire Padfoot._

**You didn't answer the question.**

_I prefer not to, ask Moony._

**Moony? Do you think I'm pretty?**

You just had to get me into this, didn't you Prongs.

_Sorry Moony._

**Why doesn't anyone answer my question?**

Bad karma?

_Guilty conscious?_

Your wrath?

_Why don't you ask Wormtail, he's awake now._

**Wormtail!**

_**What's the problem Padfoot?**_

**Do you think I'm pretty?**

_**Errrr...very pretty?**_

**Wormtail thinks I'm pretty!**

We are going to hear this the rest of the day, aren't we?

**Absolutely!**

_Thanks Wormtail._

_**Sorry.**_

No problem.

_You'll just sit with Padfoot the rest of the day._

**Wormtail thinks I'm pretty!**

_**Oh...Merlin.**_

A/n: Review


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Wow! 100 reviews, I did not expect that when I started this fic!

Thank to all my reviewers, you're great! And madmidge what made you choke exactly, I'd love to know that!

**Are we doing the usual tonight?**

_I think so._

**So we'll go to the shack after Moony has been picked up by Pomprey.**

_It has always worked that way __besides, it's too funny not to._

**I wonder what excuse the old hag will come up this time?**

Don't call her that!

_His parents are sick?_

**He needs a kidney transplantation?**

_A mole removed?_

**His butt replaced?**

I still here, you know.

**We know that you keep grabbing our note.**

I can do that, I'm a prefect.

_So that how you feel about us. _

**Moony, doesn't care about us.**

_He just cares about being a prefect._

**And act all bossy.**

_Do you hear that Wormtail?_

_**Hear what?**_

**Moony doesn't like us.**

_**Why?**_

_He just thinks of us things he can boss around._

**And steal notes from.**

I do not!

**See, he got the note again.**

_This proves our point._

**Why don't you like us Moony?**

I am not doing this again.

_But you hurt our feelings!_

You don't have feelings.

**Moony, this shocks me. How can you say something like that.**

I'm going to stop writing now.

**Do you really think he's going to stop grabbing our note?**

_Maybe._

**Let's test him.**

_I'll throw it on his desk._

**He threw it to me!**

_So he's not reading it anymore._

**What things that Moony can not know about shall we discuss now?**

_I don't know._

_**Maybe Snape?**_

**Good one Wormtail! Our next prank on Snape.**

_Moony never likes it when we prank in class._

**I don't know why. It's really strange.**

_Yeah, it is._

**So what shall we do to Snape.**

_I know a nice charm._

**I know one too! Wich did you have in mind?**

_The one with the singing and dancing on tables. Where did you think of?_

**Nice one Prongs! I thought about changing his clothes into a bikini.**

_Good one Padfoot! We can combine them._

**Deal! I'll give the sign.**

Wat did you do to Snape?

**That was priceless!**

_Did you see his face?_

**Yeah, I did! Did you see McGonagall's face?**

_Yes, of course! _

Do you see her face now?

**Moony, you got our note again! Oh Merlin, I can see her face.  
**

_What are you doing with our note Moony? Se does not look very happy._

**She's moving in this direction.**

_**I think Padfoot and Prongs will be in detention for a long time.**_

They probably will Wormtail. McGonagall will never forgive them for letting her see Snape in a bikini.

A/n: Review, There will be new chapter soon!  



	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Thanks to my reviewers, I got you all a little Christmas present. Three chapters! That's sounds really lame when you're sitting behind your computer. Well...just enjoy reading! 

** Prongs?**

**Prongs?**

**Prongs?**

**Prongs, answer me?**

**You're not?**

**Fine, I'll talk to Moony.**

**Moony?**

I'm not going to exchange notes with you Padfoot, try Prongs.

**Prongs is not answering me.**

So he finally grew up, good for him!

**Prongs will never grow up, and neither will I.**

I know you won't Padfoot.

**And love me because of it?**

I'm not going to answer that.

**Are you grumpy Moony?**

No.

**Yes, you are.**

I will be if you continue this.

**Sorry.**

You should be.

**You're still my favorite wolf Moony.**

Don't write that down!

Everybody knows you're my friend Moony.

Not that part.

**Oh, that. I won't if you say you like me too.**

I like you Padfoot.

**I knew it!**

A/n: Review this. And move on to the next chapter! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: Here the second one! 

**Wormtail!**

**_Padfoot? Why are you grinning like that?_**

**You were not in the dormitory last night.**

_**Maybe.**_

**Saw you blush there!**

_**Okay, I wasn't.**_

**So...who is it?**

**_What do you mean?_**

**Who have you been snogging last night?**

_**Nobody?**_

**Who were you with then.**

_**Nobody?**_

**So you were alone last night, wondering around the castle.**

_**Yes, that's it.**_

**I don't believe that.**

_**You don't?**_

**No, but I'll find out what you've been up to.**

_**You are?**_

**Mark my words Wormtail, I will.**

_Padfoot?_

**Prongs?**

_Why are you looking at Wormtail so suspiciously._

**He is sneeking around the castle at night.**

_He finally has a girlfriend!_

**He says he hasn't.**

_Weird. He must have._

**That's what I thought!**

_We should follow him sometime._

**We should.**

_Let's inform Moony._

**Moony?**

I'm working Padfoot.

**Those notes can wait. **

They can't.

**I have something important to tell you.**

I know what you call important Padfoot.

**It's not about a girl.**

It isn't? What's wrong then?

**It's Wormtail.**

What's with Wormtail, he seems normal.

**He wasn't in the dorm last night.**

Does he have a girlfriend?

**He says he hasn't.**

Why would he be out of the dorm then.

**That's what Prongs and I were asking ourselves too.**

_We're going to follow him if he does it again._

I'll go with.

**But Moony! You're a prefect!**

_Out of bed after hours, that's only for pranksters!_

I am still a Marauder, and you know the first Marauder rule.

**All pranks must be shared?**

_Only I can touch Lily?_

**Don't touch my hair?**

_Never prank Lily?_

No! We all look after eachother, of course. Where are your priority's?

**Oh, that one.**

Yes. Number one in the Marauder code of conduct.

_Who will charm Wormtails bed?_

**I will, I'm the best at charms.**

Sadly enough it's true, Padfoot will charm the bed.

_Everything is set then._

**Let's go follow Wormtail!**

We still have twenty minutes of class to go.

**You always ruin things Moony.**

I just tell the truth.

**I don't like the truth.**

I don't care. I'm going to take notes.

_Me too._

**Prongs?**

Prongs?

_I happen to find this interesting._

**But Prongs, how could you. You should be bored like me.**

_Sorry Padfoot._

**Moony!**

What?

**What have you done to him?**

Nothing, I guess I'm wearing off on him.

**Well, you shouldn't.**

Can't help it.

**I don't like this development.**

Do you see him face, all earger to learn.

**Stop it Moony!**

He's really concentrating on this.

**The horror**

I have to say it's a bit frightening.

**I hope the lesson will end soon.**

Just a few minutes to go.

A/n: Review! And read the next chapter. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: The last one! I'll update fast!  


**Wormtail!**

**_What? _**

_We saw you last night._

_**What?**_

**With Sophie Ackerly.**

**_You did? How?_**

_We followed you._

**I knew you were snogging someone.**

**_How did you follow me?_**

Padfoot put a charm on your bed and when you got up me and Prongs got a bucket of icecold water on us.

_We still have to kill Padfoot for that._

**What? It was the only way to make sure you two would wake up.**

_It was freezing cold!_

You only got a little chirping bird on your pillow.

**Well, yeah, I wouldn't want any cold water on me.**

**_What did you see?_**

_You and Sophie snogging in an empty classroom._

_**That could have happened.**_

_So it did._

**How was she.**

Padfoot, that's a horrible question!

**Come on Moony, you want to know as well.**

No I don't. You don't have to answer that Wormtail.

**Have it Moony's way than. Is Sophie why you were late this morning?**

_**No, I got lost on the staircases.**_

You should know the school by know.

_**I do the staircases just change a lot and sometimes I can't remember the passageways.**_

You don't have to blush Wormtail, Howarts is tricky.

_**It really is, I wish there was a map.**_

Someone should make one.

_We could make one._

**A special one.**

_One where you can see people on._

**And every secret passageway.**

_And only we should be able to read it._

**The Padfoot-map!**

Errr..no.

**The Marauder's map?**

_That sounds great!_

_**Nice.**_

It really does sound good.

**The Marauder's map it is.**

So we're really going to make one then.

_Of course._

**We'll start tonight.**

After we are done with our homework.

A/n: Hope you all liked the chapters! Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: Hello, it's been a while since I have updated. But I have been incredably busy because I will go to Canada for four months to improve my English and I have to pack and stuff before I can leave here. I'm incredably nervous! I'll be staying in Calgary at the 'university of calgary' on the campus druring my trip.  


This also means it might take some time for me to update. I have a chapter written that I'll probably post before I leave but after that I really don't know when I will see a computer again. So I hope you'll be patient. Wish me luck! Charlotte  


I'm leaving the first of january 2006.**  
**

**Prongs!**

_Yes Padfoot._

**It's almost Halloween.**

_I know, we should get a costume._

**Moony, Wormtail, what shall we wear this Halloween.**

Ehm.

_**I don't know.**_

Tough one.

**Prongs, do you know something?**

_Well we could..._

**What?**

_Nothing._

**Anyone?**

I think...no.

_**I can't think of anything.**_

_Me neither._

**We are Marauders, we should be creative enough to think of something to wear for Halloween.**

You think of something Padfoot.

_We did all the good things already._

_**Yeah, we did some great things.**_

**We should do something great again.**

_But what?_

That's the question.

**Where do you have four of?**

Elements?

_**Houses?**_

**Houses, interesting.**

Good one, but who would want to go as Slytherin.

**You've got a point there.**

_Four, four, four._

McGonagall is looking at us.

**Pretend you're not passing notes.**

Subtle throw Padfoot.

**Thanks!**

That was sarcastic.

**Funny Moony.**

_She's gone!_

**I know what we should dress like.**

What Padfoot?

**McGonagall!**

You think we should all go dressed as McGonagall?

**Yes. **

_I'd prefer to go as Slughorn._

We should all pick a head of house and go as them.

**I'm McGonagall!**

You've always wanted to wear that green hat, didn't you?

**Of course I did! Everyone does.**

_I'll go as Slughorn._

Deal. Wormtail do you want to be Kettleburn or Flitwick?

_**I'll take Kettleburn, you're more like Flitwick.**_

Great.

**Can't wait to try out that green hat!**

We know Padfoot, we know.

_**So how are things with the map? James are you done?**_

_I went to the kitchens and the house-elves told me a few secret passages and some other things._

**Great, I talked to Peeves and after some threats he told me a few passages too.**

Nice job Padfoot, you must have really scared poor Peeves.

**Poor Peeves? After mentioning the Bloody Baron he's easy. How your work going Moony?**

I've looked in a lot of spellbooks and I think I've found some spells that could work on the map.

**And Wormtail how's your work going?**

_**I've got the prototype of the map ready. We just have to add the passages and other unknown things.**_

Great. After that I can let Padfoot, perform the necessary charms.

**Padfoot the charms master!**

_Yes Padfoot, we must admit that charms is your speciality._

You can stop grinning now, we've told you this before.

**I know! Padfoot the charms master!**

_Your fault Moony._

_**Again.**_

Stop it.

_It's still your fault._

Stop, grinning Padfoot.

**Sure.**

You're still grinning.

I know! 

You're acting like Prongs when we say he's best in transfiguration.

**Prongs the transfiguration master!**

Oh Merlin.

_**What are you doing Moony?**_

I don't know Wormtail.

_**You must be really confused.**_

I guess I am. They're still grinning like a couple of idiots.

**Padfoot the charms master!**

_And Prongs the transfiguration master!_

I think I'll just take notes now.

**_Seems like the best plan._**

A/n: I'll try and write at least one more chapter before I leave! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: Almost the last one for a while! I have teh last one scheduled for tomorrow that will be the last one. 

Padfoot you can you get rid of that hat?

**Why? I like it!**

But it's blocking my view.

**And that's a bad thing because?**

I can't take notes when I can't see the teacher.

**So you need to see Slughorn talk when you take notes.**

Yes.

**But, you can hear him, right? Isn't that enough?**

I just prefer to see the teacher.

**You're such a Ravenclaw sometimes.**

And that's a bad thing because?

**They're always so serious.**

I'm tempted to use the Serious Black joke now.

**Don't you dare.**

I won't if you lose the hat. Halloween was a week ago, why are you stil wearing that thing?

**I like it! McGonagall wears it too!**

If McGonagall jumps of a bridge would you?

**Of course, someone has to save her, besides, if she jumps it must be safe.**

Errr.

**What?**

The note wasn't supposed to go like this.

**What?**

Just lose the hat.

**But my hair will be all messed up if I do that.**

No! Not your hair!

**I know! It won't have it's usual shine and will be completely flat on my head.**

We don't want that!

**I know!**

Just take it off.

**But, you just said.**

Take it off!

**No.**

I just missed half the lesson because of you.

**Why don't mis the whole thing, can't be that interesting.**

You're horrible.

**And you're a Ravenclaw.**

I'm not, not that that's an insult of course.

**Speaking of insults, we still have to learn the map to insult people.**

But how.

**Prongs! Wormtail!**

_What?_

_**What's wrong Padfoot?**_

**We have to learn the map how to insult.**

_That's right._

_**How do we do that.**_

I have a plan. Padfoot and I will come up with the insults, Moony and Wormtail need to come up with a spell to make the map say them. 

_**Why do Moony and I have to do the hard work?**_

Do you think thinking up insults is easy? 

**Do you, do you?**

_**Of course not.**_

I thought that! 

**Let's think of insults!**

I know a spell that can identify a person, I used it on the map earlier. And I can add one to point out the 'not so beautiful' parts of that person.

_**That's a good one, Moony!**_

So Prongs and Padfoot will just have to make up insults about weird hair and big noses and the map will know wich insult to use because it knows if the person that tries to open the map has weird hair or a big nose.

_**Nice!**_

So, spill the insults.

_Errr._

**Why did you have to give us the hard job Prongs.**

_This is tougher than I though. We come up with insults all the time._

I thought you two would do this better.

_Don't start Moony._

You two are Marauders! You should be able to come up with a few good insults.

**Stop it.**

You were supposed to be sorted into Ravenclaw weren't you?

**Moony!**

I'll stop it if you take off that hat.

**Deal.**

You can think about insults again next lesson, this one is almost over. I need to think of a spell to identify profession of the person trying to get into the map, you should be able to get a good insult out of that too.

_Great. _

**Looking forward to it.**

A/n: Next chapter is coming tomorrow! 


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: Hello! I know I shouldn't be updating until tomorrow but my music was loading on my mp3-player so I had some free time on my hands. I actually had written this to be posted tomorrow but I'll write another one and post that! 

**Moony!**

Padfoot!

**What did you get me for Chistmas?**

I'm not telling.

**Please?**

No.

**How can I persuade you?**

You can't.

**There has to be a way.**

There isn't!

**I could burn down your notes.**

You're blackmailing me? I don't care if you burn down my notes.

**Yes and why not?**

I've duplicated them all and besides, you would fail your classes if you did burn them.

**Smart Moony, bur not smart enough.**

I won't tell you.

**You will, I will tell everyone about your secret.**

What?

**Your secret love for chocolate frogs.**

Oh. That secret.

**You thought I didn't notice that, didn't you?**

Errr.

**I got you there Moony! Tell me my present!**

No!

**Now the whole school will your addiction to chocolate frogs!**

They'll know what to send me for Christmas.

**I will get you to tell me.**

You won't.

**I will.**

You won't.

**I will.**

I'm not doing this again Padfoot.

**Padfoot growls at you.**

Let him! Moony growls at you, and believe me, he's stronger.

**Never!**

15 minutes later.

Cheater.

**I'm not.**

You sat on me.

**It's still fair play.**

You sat on me.

**And you still won't tell me.**

Of course not.

_**Why are you writing notes during dinner?**_

Padfoot and Prongs have a bet on who can stay quite the longest.

_**Where's Prongs then?**_

I don't know. Padfoot, do you know where Prongs is?

**No idea.**

_**Too bad, I had to talk to him about something.**_

Just eat something and you can ask him later.

_**Yeah, I will do that.**_

**Hey, Wormtail!**

_**What's the matter Padfoot? **_

**I have a question.**

_**Tell me.**_

**What did you get me for Christmas?**

_**I'm not telling you.**_

**Please?**

_**No! And those puppydog eyes don't work on me.**_

A/n:I'll see y'all tomorrow, Review! 


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: I suddenly got inspired and wrote this little thing. 

_Lily doesn't hate me!_

_**What?**_

**Of course she does.**

What happened?

_She dropped her books and I helped her pick them up and she smiled at me._

**She didn't yell at you?**

Or blame you for dropping them?

_She didn't. She smiled! And a beautiful smile it was!_

Congratulations Prongs.

_Thanks!_

**Does anyone else think Lily must have hit her head or something?**

_**I do!**_

Me too.

_She hasn't, she finally fell for the unavoidable Potter charm._

You mean your messy hair?

**And your glasses?**

_Never joke about the hair or the glasses, both are equally beautiful._

Whatever you say Prongs, I'll talk to Lily later today.

_You do that! I'm taking notes now._

**What? Not again.**

Nothing you can do about it Padfoot, I'm going to take notes too, just go to sleep or something, like Wormtail.

**I think I'll do that.**

Sleep Well!

**Thank you.**

A/n: Review and continue reading! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: Here's the last one, I think, if I can coe up with another chapter tonight I'll post that one too! 

**Moony?**

Yes Padfoot?

**When is this lesson over?**

In a few minutes, after that we have the last lesson before winter break.

**Last lesson before winter break!**

_Last lesson!_

Hold your applause, it's an important last lesson.

**Lets skip it!**

_Yeah, lets skip it._

**We could go to Hogsmeade!**

_Yeah, Hogsmeade!_

**And drink butterbeers!**

_Butterbeers yeah!_

Prongs?

_Yes_.

Are you a parrot?

_No, you know I'm not._

Why are you repeating Padfoot then?

_He says the right things!_

**I really do.**

But we need to go to this lesson.

**We don't Moony, it's DADA, you will pass that anyway.**

_Besides, it's about dementors again, you know all about dementors._

That's true.

**So..let's go to Hogsmeade!**

We could go after class.

**There's not enough time after.**

_Please Moony!_

**Please, please with a chocolate frog on top.**

I'll go if you buy me a bag of chocolate frogs.

**Deal!**

_Let's go!_

This lesson is almost over.

A/n: Ciao! Review! 


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: Hey! It's had been almost a week since Iupdated the story. Canada is great! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

An extra thanks to my reviewers, more than 200!Getting reviews never tires. Hint hint!

**Dear Moonymoons,**

**Thank you for the presents Moony! They're great! Prongs almost broke his set already! You know he gets clumsy when he really likes something. You'll come to the Potter mansion for the New Years party, right? You have to come! I'll jump from somewhere really high if you don't. And Happy Christmas!**

**Padfoot & Prongs (who's currently not here but will be when I to borrow his owl to send you this letter)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Padsypad & Prongs,

If you even call me Moonymoons again I'll throw you from that really high place myself, probably the astronomy tower of the roof at the Potter mansion. Yes, I'm coming to the New Years party. Happy Chrismas to you too! I got eight boxes chocolate frogs!

Moony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Moony (I won't call you Moonymoons if you don't call me Padsypad, that sounds horrible!),**

**So you're coming! Great! I already have a bed ready for you! So you got eight boxes with chocolate frogs, that's a lot! You should be extremely happy now. Who gave you all these boxes? I didn't. Do you have secret admirers? You got them from the girls in the library didn't you?**

**Tell me!**

**Padfoot & Prongs (whose not here again)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dear Padfoot (I'm glad that I don't have to call you Padsypad again) & Prongs,

I don't know who send me all the boxes. There was no name on five of them. Didn't you get anonymous presents? You always get anonymous presents. I'm glad you have my bed ready, even though I won't be there for four days.

I'll see you soon!

Moony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Moony,**

**Of course I got anonymous presents. We do every year! Prongs and me. Now you too! Probably because they know what to give you now. Someone owes me a 'thank you'.**

**Padfoot & Prongs (who's never around)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Padfoot & Prongs,

I don't know if all was because of you. The choice of presents maybe, not the amount. I just got a lot more handsomethis year.

Moony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Moony,**

**You still have to thank me for half then.**

**Maybe you got funnier, you really cracked me up with that last letter. More handsome…..Prongs is still laughing.**

**Padfoot & Prongs (who isn't able to write because of certain rolling movements)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Padfoot & Prongs,

Tell prongs I'll be rolling on the floor laughing when he has to de the opening dance at the New Years party. And…it was a joke. You don't have rub it in. I know I'm not as handsome as you.

Thank you for half.

Moony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Moony,**

**Don't you get the Moony thing now!**

_You're a wonderful person!_

**See, even Prongs says it!**

_And smart._

**Girls find your animalistic nature attractive!**

_It's true!_

**The girls in the library told us!**

_We're looking forward to seeing you the day after tomorrow!_

**Bye!**

**Padfoot & Prongs (who actually wrote a bit)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dear Padfoot & Prongs,

Pranked you!

Glad you think so highly of me.

Moony.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Moony (did you notice how we didn't put dear in front of your name),**

**Never prank us.**

_We dont' know if we still want you here._

**Padfoot & Prongs.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dear Padfoot & Prongs,

I'm sorry, please forgive me! I couldn't pass the chance of pranking.

You two pranking masterminds must understand that.

I'll see you tomorrow.

Moony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Moony (did you notice how we put the dear back),**

**We forgive you!**

**As pranking masterminds we understand that you couldn't pass the chance. As the victims of your prank we're still a bit hurt, but we'll get over that. **

**See you later today!**

**Padfoot & Prongs.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dear Padfoot and Prongs,

I'm glad you decided to forgive me!

I'll see you in a couple of hours.

Moony.

A/n: Hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as possible! Review!


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: Hey! Last chapter I got a review saying my grammar and spelling was a bit off. I hope that won't happen again. In my defense: I was in a library and it was closing so I had towrite quickly. I have a laptop now so there no problem there anymore.

**I have decided that I don't like Snape.**

Already?

_I thought you had decided that a long time ago._

**I did.**

Why this announcement then?

**I just wanted to make it official.**

Right.

_What did Snape do to make you want to make it official._

**He followed me!**

_What?_

Why would he do that?

**He probably wanted to see me break the rules.**

Probably.

_Or he has a crush on you._

First McGonagall now Snape, you attract a nice crowd.

**Stop laughing you two!**

_Don't look so mad._

You can't help it.

**Stop it!**

_But it's so funny_!

**What if I did have a relationship with Snape.**

_What?_

You wouldn't make the fact that you hate him official.

**Maybe I did it to distract you.**

From your undying love?

**Yes.**

_You're kidding, right?_

**Wouldn't you like to know.**

_The thought about you and Snape is just...wrong._

**What did you think about then?**

_About...stop it Padfoot._

And stop wriggling your eyebrows too.

_**What's going on? Why are Moony and Prongs looking sick?**_

Padfoot just admitted his undying love for Snape.

**_What?_**

**I really love him. Can you guys accept me for who I am?**

**_What?_**

_He says he's in a relationship with Snape, we still hope he's kidding._

**You started it yourself Prongs.**

_So you were kidding?_

**Of course! Did you really think I would get involved with Snape, that's horrible!**

_Maybe we did for a minute, you made it seem real._

**I know I am an extraodinary actor, you guys should know that too.**

_This was the most horrible lesson I have ever had._

**Including the one where Lily threw her cauldron on you?**

And when she hexed you so that you couldn't get off your chair?

**When she transfigured your eyebrows?**

When she let her devils snare sit next to you for over an hour?

**When she set her hinkypunk loose on you?**

When she made her flobberworm eat yours?

_Stop it!_

**But it's fun!**

Do you still think this is the worst lesson?

_Yes._

**Really?**

_First you make me thinkyou have a relationsip with Snape and then you remind of all those other horrible lessons. This is definitly the worse._

Poor Prongs.

**Does little Prongsywongsy need a hug?**

_Stop it!_

**Only because this lesson is almost over, right Moony?**

It's another twenty minutes.

**That's way to long!**

_That cant' be!_

It is.

**I'll get so bored.**

_Me too!_

What happened to the new and improved note-taking Prongs?

_I only take notes when the lesson is important, this one obviously isn't._

**You're back!**

_What do you mean by that?_

Padfoot thought you had gone braindead.

**You took notes!**

_I'm back Padfoot!_

**Let's throw a 'welcome back' party.**

_We should._

**Tonight!**

_In the commonroom._

You both realise you're writing this in front of a prefect, do you?

_Yes, we do!_

**Because this is a special prefect.**

_Who won't say a thing to McGonagall._

**Right?**

_Please Moony._

Just keep it small.

_Great!_

**Is the lesson almost over now?**

Just a few seconds.

A/n: Review! Next one is coming soon!


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: Hey! I'm sorry I'm not updating as frequently as I should! I'm still very busy!

**Moony!**

No!

**I'm bored!**

Just like in Transfiguration?

**Yes!**

And DADA?

**Yes!**

And Charms?

**Yes!**

Do you mean you'll do the same thing as in Transfiguration, DADA and Charms?

**Absolutely.**

Can't you just let me work?

**No.**

You're horrible.

**Probably.**

Stop making your notes tickle me!

**No.**

Please Padfoot.

**No.**

Please?

**This is so funny!**

It isn't!

**You, trying not to laugh in class is extremely funny!**

Just stop it!

**Let me think...no!**

Why don't you annoy Wormtail?

**He's sleeping so peacefully!**

Is he still going with Sophie?

**Not for 3 months Moony, you have to stay informed!**

Get your notes off me!

**No way!**

Just give me my wand back then.

**No, you left it for everyone to grab. You have to learn your lesson.**

I'll give you my tranfiguration notes if you stop it.

**You mean the transfiguration and the charms notes, right?**

Yes, I mean those.

**Okay, I'll get them off of you then.**

A/n: I hope I'll be able to update soon!


	26. Chapter 26

A/n: I'm back! And, yes, I know my updates aren't as frequent as they used to be. 

**Moony!**

Padfoot!

**Moony!**

Padfoot!

**Moony!**

Padfoot?

**Moony!**

Wat are you doing?

**Moony!**

Stop that!

**Moony!**

I'm going to stop writing now!

**Moony!**

What?

**Moony!**

Why are you pointing at Snape?

**Moony!**

I don't get it.

**Moony!**

Stop writing Moony!

**Moony!**

Why are you making those weird arm movements?

**Moony!**

I'm not writing anymore!

**Moony!**

Next class.

Sorry Padfoot.

**You can say that again.**

How should I know that Snape cursed you so that you could only say and write one word, I thought you were joking or something.

**I pointed at him!**

Why did you choose the word Moony!

**It was the first thing that I though of.**

Me? How sweet!

**That you might be able to fix this. I've never been so wrong.**

I fixed it!

**An hour later!**

That glare doesn't work on me. Besides, you should be happy I knew the countercurse.

**I am, but I still could only say Moony for over an hour!**

Oh well, be happy we didn't have OWLs or something.

**Yeah.**

A/n: I'll try to update soon! Review!


	27. Chapter 27

A/n: The next chapter will be there soon!

**Moony?**

Yes Padfoot.

**How are you doing?**

I'm fine, how are you.

**I'm not that good.**

What's wrong.

**Someone yelled at me.**

Who?

**I can't tell you.**

Why?

**You would laugh.**

I won't.

**I still can't tell you.**

Why were you yelled at then?

**If I can remember correctly it was because I am an egoistical, self-centered prick.**

How rude!

**It really was embarassing, in front of that pretty hufflepuff girl too!**

Did you like the person that called you a you-know-what.

**Not that much, but still.**

It still hurts?

**Yes, especially because everyone knows I'm the most good looking, talented wizard here.**

What?

**You know, that I have the sexy hair and stuff.**

I can see where Lily got her point.

**How did you know it was Lily?**

That was pretty obvious! Who else would call you a self-centered prick?

**If you say it like that, it is obvious. **

_Where are you talking about?_

Lily yelled at Padfoot.

_What did you do Padfoot?_

**Who said I did anything!**

He just had to defend his girl.

**She isn't even his girl.**

_That hurt Padfoot!_

**Sorry Prongs.**


	28. Chapter 28

A/n: Back again, with the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Prongs!**

_Padfoot!_

**Looking forward to the quidditch game this weekend?**

_Yeah, I think we can beat those Ravenclaws!_

**Me too!**

_We will win the house cup this year!_

**Of course, who else, Hufflepuff?**

_Good one Padfoot!_

What are you talking about?

**Quidditch!**

_The coolest, most interesting thing in the world!_

What about Lily then?

_After Lily of course!_

**For you maybe!**

Well..I'll let you guys continue your conversation.

_Where were we._

**I know, I know! The part in wich we agreed we would win!**

_That's right!_

**Win!**

_And party after!_

**A huge party!**

_So..anything else to say about quidditch?_

**Not really.**

_Me neither._

**Shall I tell Moony that he can join our note?**

_Sure._

**Moony!**

Yes?

**You can join our conversatoin!**

_We're not talking about quidditsch anymore._

Great!

**So...what will we talk about?**

Did you guys finish your charms homework already?

_No homework talk, and Moony, what do you think?_

I know, stupid question.

**I have nothing to say to you two.**

_I don't have a topic either, nobody interested in talking about Lily?_

Not really, we could just take notes?

_It's about animagusforms, we know everything about that._

That's true.

**Maybe wormtail has someting to say.**

_Wormtail!_

_**What? **_

_Do you have an interesting topic?_

_**Not reallly.**_

_We'll let you go back to sleep then._

_**Great!**_

_Sweet dreams!_

_**Thanks!**_

_So Wormtail doesn't know anything._

**Maybe we can hex Snape!**

Prefect here!

**That's right.**

We're not hexing anyone today!

_Sure.._

**When do you have your 'time of the month' again Moony?**

Padfoot!

**What?**

We have talked about this!

**What?**

_I think that means that you shouldn't refer to his condition as 'that time of the month'._

Thank you Prongs!

**Oh that, I won't do it anymore.**

Say it like you mean it!

**I'm sorry Moony, I'll never do it again.**

That's better.

**So when is it?**

The wednesday after your match.

**Okay.**

_Is the lesson almost over?_

A few minutes.

**I have an idea! Let's all stare at McGonagall!**

Why?

_She'll feel completely akward! _

**And we can say we were just paying attention to what she said!**

_In three seconds!_

A few moments of intense staring later.

**Did you see her face!**

_Priceless!_

That was pretty funny!

**It really was!**

_And no detention!_

Ah, the lesson is over in about 6 seconds!

**Great!**

A/n: Review?


	29. Chapter 29

A/n: This might be the shortest chapter yet, not really funny too, it was necessary for the next chapter wich I'm writing right now!

Prongs!

_What?_

I know that you usually don't talk before a game but I really need to tell you something.

_Can't you write it?_

Someone could read it, we're in the great hall you know.

_What's it about?_

A certain fiery redhead.

_Maybe I can talk once._

Good! We'll meet in the 4th floor corridor.

_I'll see you there!_

A/n: So what will Moony tell Prongs? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter :P!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Everyone is still talking about the game yesterday!**

_I know!_

**You did fly your best game ever!**

_I know!_

**Why was that?**

_Moony told me something really good!_

**We're never allowed to talk to you before a game.**

_I gave Moony one time permission._

**You never give me permission.**

_That's besides the point, Moony told me something really good!_

**I can never tell you something.**

_When are you going to ask me what Moony told me?_

**After I'm done asking you why you never let me tell you anything before a game.**

_Because I can only talk about one topic before a game._

**Me?**

_No, not you, you're the only thing you ever talk about so in that case I would talk to you before a game._

**Moony?**

_Not Moony._

**Wormtail?**

_Not Wormtail either._

**Snape?**

_That's your second favorite subject. So, no._

**What could it be then?**

_I'll give you a hint. Red!_

**Ketchup?**

_Lily, you idiot, Lily!_

**I knew that.**

_Now ask me what he said about Lily._

**What did he say about Lily?**

_She told him she thinks I have improved and that she likes my glasses!_

**She didn't!**

_She did!_

**That's great Prongs!**

_She really likes the fact that I take notes form time to time!_

**I don't like that! Can't she just like your badboy, prankster image like all the other girls?**

_She likes the notes!_

**She doesn't like the notes.**

_Don't even try it Padfoot, she likes the notes._

**But.**

_No!_

**Anyway, great for you Prongs!  
**

_It really is great!_

A/n: Wow, I have written 30 chapters of this story! There are notmuch words tough!

I would like to thank all my reviewers (over 300 already!).

Review!


	31. Chapter 31

A/n: There's not only fun and games in the Marauder era, the bad things also need to happen. Otherwise we'll lose the Marauders as we know them (allthough that might be better, there's almost no good Marauder left!)

**Moony?**

No Padfoot, I'm not talking to you.

**I didn't do it on purpose.**

I know you didn't but I'm still not talking to you. I would have killed him if it wasn't for Prongs!

**But, Moony?**

You should try to think once in a while! And don't even try those puppydog eyes on me!

**I'm sorry.**

Again, I know, but I'm not ready to forgive you, not yet. I don't know if I ever will. I'm taking notes now.

**Prongs?**

_What Padfoot?_

**I feel so stupid.**

_You should, it was really stupid what you did!_

**I never meant to.**

_We all know you never meant to hurt anyone, but you did, more than ever before._

**How can I fix this?**

_I don't know if you can, it depends on Moony. You revealed his most guarded secret and almost made him a murderer._

**Oh Merlin.**

_You can say that again, you hurt him very much Padfoot, don't you see the look in his eyes._

**I do, the look is the worst, I need to find a way to fix this.**

_Just try to be the best friend possible Padfoot, Moony is a forgiving person, he might forgive you one day._

**I'll try that, shouldn't you take notes? For your girl.**

_I should! Thanks Padfoot, you're improving already!_

A/n:Yes, the Padfoot-sends-Snape-to-the-whomping-willow-and-with-that-reveals-Moony's-secret-incident. I hope to get over with it fast, I like them better when they're happy!


	32. Chapter 32

A/n: Has anyone tips on how to get attention for a new story? My first plan was to post it at an hour when a lot of people are online. There was only one problem, everyone does that and about two minutes after I found out my story was in the list it was on place 90. Scary, huh? So now I'm carrying out my second plan, shamelessly adversitsing your story in another one. Well, it's calles Lily's view and it's about Lily in her 6th year (there might be a 7th year). This time it not done through notes (okay, there are some notes) but mostly through diary entrances and parts of conversations. So anyone has a third idea on making your story known? Tell me!

**Wormtail?**

_**Yes Padfoot.**_

**What are you doing?**

_**Dozing off, thinking, that kind of things.**_

**Fun!**

_**Why are you writing to me, you know I'm not a writer.**_

**Moony still won't really talk to me and Prongs is too busy gaping at Lily.**

_**Are you guys sure she's interested in him?**_

**We think she must be, she told Moony she thought Prongs had inproved.**

_**Wow, that certainly is an improvement!**_

**She likes the notes, so Prongs needs to take more notes.**

_**Poor you!**_

**I know! Nobody to talk to. But there's no problem, I support my friends completely!**

_**Good for you!**_

A/n: Well, the Moony espisode is almost over. Hurray! Review?


	33. Chapter 33

A/n: I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I've become one of those writers that just doesn't update! I'm feel terrible!

I'll try to update sooner next time! Really! But first, this chapter!

**Really Moony?**

Yes Padfoot.

**Really?**

Yes.

**Really?**

Yes.

**So if I bring you a chocolate frog every day for 3 months you'll forgive me?**

Yes, now stop asking I want to take notes.

**Okay Moony!**

**Hey Prongs.**

_Hey Padfoot._

**Guess what happened!**

_You look happy, you pranked Snape, didn't you?_

**No I didn't, good idea though! Guess again.**

_You pranked Regulus?_

**Nope, again, good idea, but no. Guess again.**

_You pranked McGonagall?_

**No, I didn't prank anyone and I'm getting a bit offended that you think I can only prank. So...guess!**

_Sorry Padfoot, I know there's more to you than pranks. _

**Thank you for acknowledging that.**

_No problem._

**Guess!**

_Someone asked you on a date?_

**That happens every day...**

_So humble..._

**I know...Guess!**

_I have no idea._

**Shall I tell?**

_Sure..tell me!_

**Moony decided to forgive me!**

_Really! Wow, that's great!_

**I have to give him a chocolate frog every day for the next three months and he'll forgive me!**

_It has taken over a month for him to forgive you, this is really great!_

**I know!**

_Wow._

**Really yeah. **

_That Hufflepuff girl is looking at you._

**I noticed.**

_Stop using your 'charm' on her._

**But she likes it, look, she's blushing.**

_I see that._

**I'm going to stop writing now.**

_To be able to flirt?_

**Yes, this needs my full attention.**

_Ditching your friends for a girl?_

**Don't try to sound offended you did it many times with Lily. **

_But I'm going to marry her one day!_

**I know Prongs, I know. Now let me use my charm!**

_Moony?_

Yes Prongs?

_Did you decide to forgive Padfoot?_

Yes I did.

_When did you decide it?_

About a week ago.

_What's with the chocolate frogs?_

What do you mean.

_Every single day for three months._

Oh those, I just tried to make it a more profitable deal.

_Your really are a wolf Moony._

Don't write that down!

_I'll burn the paper in a minute, good deal though!_

I know! Chocolate frogs! Every day!

_You really are addited Moony._

I'm not!

_You so are._

Not!

_Don't even try the indignant act._

I'm taking notes!

_Good luck addict!_

A/n: Really, I'll try to update sooner!


	34. Chapter 34

A/n: Hi! I'm back! A short one this is...

**Good day mister Moony**

Hello mister Padfoot

**How is your wife?**

Marvellous?

**Splendid!**

What are you trying to do?

**Nothing mister Moony.**

Why the new vocabulary then?

**Don't you like it?**

It's a bit strange coming from you.

**It makes me sound smart.**

That's the strange part.

**I'm highly offended now!**

Sorry Padfoot, I was just joking, besides, it makes you sound ridiculous.

**Again, highly offended.**

Sorry Pads.

**What did I tell you about calling me that, Moo?**

Don't call me Moo!

**Only if you don't call me Pads, Moo.**

Pads is not that bad, Moo, however, sounds like a cow.

**Well Moo, I would stop calling me Pads then!**

Sure, Padfoot.

**Great Moo!**

Stop calling me that!

**Sorry, couldn't resist it Moo! That was the last time.**

You git.

**Sorry Moony.**

A/n: Review!


	35. Chapter 35

A/n: I had some inspiration….

**Prongs!**

_Padfoot!_

**Do you remember how Moony messed up his potion?**

_Yes I do!_

**Those bright blue bubbles!**

_That purple-like glow!_

**That was funny!**

_Hilarious!_

**Certainly memorable!**

_Certainly!_

**Moony wasn't that happy though.**

_Of course he wasn't, it was his potion._

**Moony!**

Hey guys!

_How is your day going?_

Stop it, I don't want to be reminded of that.

And wipe those smirks off you faces!

**But Moony, we're rarely able to make fun of you!**

_And you can make fun of us all the time!_

Please don't talk about it.

**But Moony.**

No talking about any potions!

**Okay, I won't.**

_Moony! You made Padfoot pout._

He always pouts when he can't do what he wants.

_Just look at him!_

No way, I'm not going to let him use his 'charm' on me.

**Moony?**

Yes Padfoot.

**Can we please make fun of you?**

No, stop that pouting and don't even try the puppydog eyes.

_I think he's breaking down._

**He has to, nobody is able to resist the 'charm'.**

I have a question.

**How can I make you guys make fun of me?**

No, not that one. Why do we talk about the 'charm' as if it is some great force?

**Because it is!**

_Yes, it really is._

And why does Padfoot control the force?

**Because of my dashing good looks and smarts, of course.**

But why doesn't Prongs have the force?

_You think I'm smart and pretty Moony?_

I didn't say that.

**His glasses block the force.**

_You didn't just say that!_

Good one Padfoot!

_Never make fun of the glasses!_

**Sorry Prongs.**

_You made fun of the glasses!_

**I know, it was low.**

But funny!

_Moony!_

Sorry.

_Do you remember potions Moony?_

I guess I deserved that.

_Bright blue bubbles._

Okay, that's enough.

_A nice purple glow._

Stop it!

_The splattering._

**I almost forgot about that!**

Okay, you've said enough, both of you.

_Sprout's noticing that we're not paying attention._

We should start our project.

_We should._

**No we shouldn't.**

**Moony?**

**Prongs?**

**Anyone?**

**Help me! I'm surrounded in the darkness of this note!**

**All alone!**

Padfoot, you drama queen, stop that and help with the project!

**Yeah, sorry about that.**

Nothing we're not used to.

A/n: Review!


	36. Chapter 36

A/n: Hi! I'm back! 

To make it all a bit clearer, Padfoot is still bold print, Prongs is italic and Moony is normal. An no, I didn't make mistakes on that in the beginning. 

**Padfoot!**

Moony?

**Why aren't you taking notes!**

Uhm…

**Note-taking is the most important thing in the world!**

I was too busy flirting?

**Flirting, you're pathetic Padfoot, you can flirt any time while this class is only once.**

But I like to flirt!

**Grow up Padfoot!**

But Moony..

**You're the most immature person I've ever laid my eyes on Padfoot.**

And you're just plain boring!

**You're scared of books, aren't you Padfoot?**

I never said that.

**You did!**

When?

**Charms, fourth year, somewhere in March.**

That's scary Padfoot.

**What?**

That you remember that.

**I remember everything you say Moony.**

Why do you act like you don't then? And stop batting your eyelashes.

**Because I'll end up incredibly dull if I do. And I can bat my lashes whenever I want.**

Taking notes is not dull! Aren't you tired of batting now?

**Don't even try to deny it Moony. And no, I'm not tired yet.**

You're getting on my nerves Padfoot.

**I always do Moony. **

Not always.

_What are you guys talking about?_

**Moony's nerves, my eyelashes, lots of things.**

_Okay, fun, boring lesson, eh?_

**I thought lessons about the quintaped would be more interesting, it's supposed to be really dangerous.**

They're actually quite interesting. And you're right Padfoot, they're quite dangerous, they have a particular taste for humans.

**You heard that Prongs? I was right!**

_Just wipe that smug grin off your face, it wasn't that impressive._

**It was very impressive, right Moony?**

Not really Padfoot.

_See! Oh, really mature Padfoot, showing me your tongue._

**You were supposed to be on my side Moony!**

Sorry Padfoot, I was simply telling the truth.

**You and your morals, you're a hopeless Marauder.**

_Why is Kettleburn taking about an island?_

He's talking about the Isle of Drear the only place the quintaped can be found, it's made unplottable.

**Let's find it sometime, see if they're as boring as Kettleburn makes them out to be.**

Did you forget about their particular taste for humans?

_They can't be that dangerous._

They are rated as one of the most dangerous creatures, if not most dangerous.

**The book probably overrated them, so, where can this island be found?**

Somewhere off the north tip of Scotland and you wouldn't be able to find it anyways.

**Sure I would, it would be great for my book.**

Book? I thought you were scared of books.

**That were your words. I'll write a book someday.**

_How will you call it?_

**The adventures of the great Sirius Pollux Black!**

**Stop laughing Prongs.**

**You too Moony!**

_Pollux!_

**It's my grandfathers' name! And you both knew I was named after him.**

Doesn't make it less funny.

**James Harfang Potter and Remus John Lupin I'm not writing to you anymore today.**

Harfang! That's right, you're named Harfang!

_Stop laughing Moony!_

_I'm not writing anymore today too!_

Come on guys, I can't help it that my name is relatively normal.

A/n: So Pollux came from the Black family tree I found at the hp lexicon and I saw some guy named Harfang in there too. It was actually Harfang Longbottom but since all those names seem to go around in those families there probably was a Harfang in the Potter family too. Where Harry was named after of course (don't think Lily would agree on a son named Harfang -grin-!). 

Well….Review!


	37. Chapter 37

A/n: Lets out an fangirlish squeal Over 400 reviews! Thank you all my reviewers! You're awesome! Hope you like this chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...although I wsh I did...sigh..

-Charlotte

**Moony**?

Yes, Padfoot.

**I'm so bored!**

It's the first lesson of the week Padfoot.

**Doesn't mean I can't be bored. Lets do something fun.**

No,

**But you promised.**

Promised what?

**That you'd be more fun.**

I never promised that!

**You so did!**

When?

**Last weekend.**

That doesn't count.

**Why not? **

You know why not. And wipe that smug grin off your face.

**I still can't remember, refresh my memory Moony.**

Promises don't count when you're not aware that you're making them.

**And why Moony, may I ask, were you not aware that you made the promise.**

Because of you and Prongs.

**And what?**

And the bottles of firewhiskey you smuggled into our dorm.

**Moony! Were you drunk?**

Don't even try to look shocked Padfoot, you were there.

**I know! It was hilarious!**

I wasn't.

**Not for you maybe.**

I'm a prefect, I'm supposed to set an example.

**Yeah Moony, that was quite disappointing.**

Not funny.

**So funny! Especially because you had that prefect meeting the next day.**

You just had to remind me of that terrible meeting, didn't you?

**I couldn't help the fact that you felt sick and looked like something rolled over you!**

Maybe cause something big, black and hairy did.

**Don't look so accusing Moony.**

Did you have to roll over me?

**Yes, it wasn't like I was completely sober.**

You drank more than twice as much as I did.

**It was about four times as much.**

You take pride in that?

**Yes I do.**

You're such an alcoholic.

**No I'm not. I just hold my alcohol better than you, you scrawny prefect.**

Scrawny? Thanks Padfoot.

**Muscular prefect?**

Better.

**Anyways, the promise.**

I still can't remember any promise.

**I'll refresh your memory. Around twelve you first giggled.**

I don't giggle.

**You giggled.**

No way!

**Let me continue the story. So you giggled, stood up on your bed and exclaimed you had something important to say.**

Remind me to ask the house-elves to change my sheets.

**They already did. Anyway, you stood up and said you were tired of being so boring and promised to be more fun in the future.**

Why can't I remember that?

**Alcohol. Now pay attention! So, after your speech you yelled, and I quote: "I adore alcohol", you squealed and fell off your bed.**

Oh, that's where that bruise came from.

**Probably.**

Stop grinning

**No**.

The promise still doesn't count.

**But I did get you to write to me the whole lesson.**

**Angry Moony?**

**Moony?**

**Moony?**

A/n: Review!


	38. Chapter 38

A/n: Hi! It has been a while, I know, Sorry! I won't even try to justify the fact that I didn't update. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for being patient! You're awesome! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I'll update as soon as possible!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, has never been mine and will never be mine. Sob.

_Padfoot?_

**I'm still not talking to you Prongs.**

_Moony?_

Not talking.

_Wormtail?_

**_You really think I will talk to you?_**

_I'm sorry?_

We plan to ignore you till tomorrow.

_Really? That week of ignoring was quite long already._

**We know, it was necessary. **

_I still think it was a bit harsh. _

**Don't even try to talk to us now.**

_But…_

**You got caught!**

You're even dumber than Padfoot!

_I'm not dumber than Padfoot!_

**I'm not dumb!**

Anyways, we are not talking.

**Maploser.**

_I didn't lose the map!_

You did worse, letting yourself get caught by Filch and not erasing the map.

_Okay, maybe that wasn't my brightest moment._

You think?

**We need to get that map back.**

**_We do, it was quite convenient._**

**Wormtail never got lost while carrying the map.**

_**I really didn't. **_

_Are you serious?_

**Of course we are!**

_Then we should really get that map back._

It's too risky.

_I will get the map back! I was the one that lost it after all._

**I'll help!**

_Really Padfoot?_

**Of course Prongs! I can't pass a chance to sneak into Filch's office!**

_Thanks! _

**No problem, you're my best friend, I'll always help you!**

_Really Padfoot?_

**Of course Prongs!**

_You're my best friend too!_

**I can't ignore you anymore. **

_Then don't!_

**I say we stop the punishment.**

What?

**We need to stop the punishment so that Prongs and me can retrieve the map.**

_**I don't mind stopping the punishment. How about you Moony? **_

Only this once.

**Welcome back Prongs!**

_Glad to be back, Padfoot my friend!_

Oh Merlin, they're getting emotional.

_**I know, we should've seen that coming.**_

We really should've.

_Moony! Wormtail!_

**You're our best friends too!**

_Group hug!_

I don't think Binns would allow that.

**He won't even notice.**

A/n: And that's the moment Sirius glomps Remus. :D! I read in the Harry Potter lexicon that the Marauders lose the map in 6th year and since they're in that year now…

Review!


	39. Chapter 39

A/n: The next chapter! It's short but at least I updated fast!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_I wish I listened to Moony._

_**Me too.**_

_We can't let Moony know though._

_**He'll act all surperior.**_

_Stupid git._

**_He was right though, I wish I had stayed in the commonroom._**

_Don't tell me about it._

_**We should've realised Padfoots' plan wasn't going to work.**_

_We really should've. Stupid plan!_

**There was nothing wrong with the plan!**

_Just admit it Padfoot, the plan was doomed to fail._

**It could've worked.**

_You really think waltzing into Filch' office and demanding the map would work?_

**When you put it like that it sounds like a bad plan!**

_It was a bad plan!_

**The plan was fine.**

_Then why are we in detention?_

_What did you say there Padfoot?_

_Can't answer that one,can you?_

**You thought it was good plan too.**

_Again, not one of my brightest moments._

**Filch is looking at us.**

_**And at the cuffs on the wall.**_

**He wouldn't! It has to be against the rules.**

_It is against the rules, he can take our note though._

**He'll probably do that then.**

_He will if you keep throwing the thing when he's looking._

A/n: Review!


	40. Chapter 40

A/n: Here's the next chapter! Someone asked me who my favourite marauder is and I would say: Remus. He's really fun to write, to let him be studious as well as somewhat funny and Maraudery. I really like writing Sirius too. How about you? Who's your favourite Marauder?

Disclaimer: Not mine!

**Moony!  
**Hey Padfoot.

**Look at Snape!**

Why? What did you do?

**You'll see!**

I don't see anything.

**Just wait till he turns around.**

What did you do Padfoot?

**Nothing.**

Sure Padfoot.

**I can't tell you if I did anything. You're a prefect.**

I know I am.

**So you'll just have to wait and see!**

How horrible is it?

**Horrible? I'd say I did him a favour.**

What did you do to his nose?

**Are you implying that his nose is something that needs work?**

No, I'm not implying anything.

**I'll do something with his nose soon, okay Moony?**

Of course I'm not okay with that!

**You always have such good idea's Moony!**

I don't have any idea's Padfoot.

**You gave me the flying motorcycle idea too!**

You still want one?

**Of course! As I said, I want something that's unusual in the muggle world as well as in the wizarding world.**

But does it have to be a flying motorcycle? I'm pretty sure they're illegal.

**They're not!**

How would you know that?

**I looked it up.**

You did?

**Yes.**

Really?

**You didn't think I would be capable of such an action, right?**

Pretty much.

**I keep surprising you with my supreme intellect!**

I wouldn't put it like that.

**I would.**

I know you wo...Merlin! What did you do to Snape?

**A little make-up can work wonders, can't it?**

A little make-up?

**Okay, a lot.**

Merlin, he looks terrible. Red lipstick?

**I thought that gave it a nice touch.**

When did you do this?

**When I went to Kettleburns desk to ask about the assignment.**

You're right. That was kind of suspious.

**I thought it was rather clever.**

I know you'd think that. Could you wipe that grin off your face now, otherwise everyone will know you did it.

**I'll try.**

I'm just glad the lesson is almost over. What's the blue stuff on his eyes?

**Class went by rather fast, didn't it? The blue stuff is eyeshadow, don't you know anything about make-up?**

Not really. I'm just a bit worried. I almost didn't take any notes.

**You wrote 3 pages.**

But I didn't get the part about the centaurplague.

**We'll steal it from some Ravenclaw.**

A/n: Review please!


	41. Chapter 41

A/n: Someone in a review said I reached 500 reviews! O.O! I never expected that when I started this fic! Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Moony!**

Not now Padfoot.

**But _I_ have an idea.**

That's a first.

**Funny Moony, very funny.**

I thought so too.

**I can't stop laughing.**

Sarcasm doesn't work for you Padfoot.

**Like it likes you.**

It sure does.

**Don't even try it Moony, let's get back to my idea.**

Let's get back to taking notes.

**Let's not.**

You're getting better.

**That's impossible, considering that I already am the best.**

Don't let that arrogance potion go to your head.

**Which arrogance potion?**

The one you almost drowned in seconds after birth.

**Funny Moony, very funny.**

You can't stop laughing, can you?

How immature Padfoot.

Sticking out your tongue.

**I'm not immature!**

You so are,

**Are not.**

Are too.

**And you said _I_ was immature.**

**Can't answer that one, can you?**

**I see, you're using the 'ignore Padfoot'-technique.**

**You know I broke throughthat once, right?**

**I could do it again.**

**Same method.**

Okay, I give up.

**You're so easy to break.**

I just didn't want you doing _that_ again.

**Are you ready to listen to my astounding plan?**

Next class?

**But then I'll be bored in this one.**

You could try and think of new ways to duplicate McGonagall's hat?

**Good idea Moony, I'll reveal the plan to you next class.**

Deal.

A/n: Review, I'm trying to reach 600 now!


	42. Chapter 42

A/n: Sorry that my update is so late but between my new job and the WorldCup there's not much time to write.

**Moony!**

Yes?

**Can I tell you my plan now?**

If you have to.

**I really have to.**

Go ahead then.

**We should make a film!**

What?  
**A movie, like that muggle one we saw at your home.**

But muggle cameras don't work at Hogwarts.

**We can work that out, we have magic!**

How were you planning on doing that?

**With a pensive, a wizard photocamera and a monitorspell.**

That sounds horribly possible.

**I gave it some thought.**

I see.

**Don't you want to know what the film is going to be about?**

No.

**But Moony!**

Just tell me, I promised I would listen.

**You so did! **

Go on, tell me.

**Okay, the main character will be me, Sirius Black.**

I could've guessed that.

**Shush, I'll be a secret agent working for the ministry of magic.**

Exiting.

**It is, right. In the beginning of the movie I will get called by Prongs that there is a secret mission I have to go on. So he will give me all kinds of nice magic tricks and sorts and I will go on my way to defeat the bad guy, Wormtail.**

Why's Wormtail the bad guy.

**I think he will look most evil when wearing a trenchcoat and glasses.**

True.

**Anyway, so I defeat the bad guy while getting attention of lots of girls.**

And how would you get lots of girls for the film.

**Well, we will have some auditions but you, my friend, will be the leading lady.**

What?

**You look most girly!**

I don't!

**You have the red lips and the light complexion.**

What.

**You will be best as a girl.**

I'm not going to kiss you.

**No kissing is needed.**

What are you going to call the film.

**From Hogwarts, with magic.**

So your plan really is to steal the James Bond films and place them in a magical setting.

**It's nothing like James Bond.**

I have one question.

**Ask away.**

How would Sirius Black introduce himself.

**That's easy: I'm Black, Sirius Black.**

Not like James Bond you said?

**So maybe a little.**

A little?

**Okay, a lot, but we can still make the film, right?**

You'd have to ask Prongs and Wormtail.

**I will, if they wake up.**

A/n: Review!


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Hi! It has been a while since I've updated but I really was busy! And to make it worse, I'm leaving for vacation in about an hour so I won't be updating for a while. I'll be back the 27th of August. I just thought I'd leave y'all a short (with the emphasis on short)'m-going-on-vacation-chapter. Cheers!

**Moony!**

What?

**Help me!**

What is it now?

**It's this thing walking across my desk.**

Where?

**Upper right corner.**

That little spider?

**There's nothing little about that spider, now get it away.**

I think it ran already, can't see it anymore.

**He's running straight towards me, Merlin, he's going really fast!**

Ah there, I'll get him.

**Thank you Moony, I'll be forever gratefull.**

Good! You're such a girl.

**What?**

Screaming over a little spider, very girlish Padfoot.

**I'm offended Moony! **

Say we're even?

**Deal!**

A/n: Alltough it was short. Please review!


	44. Chapter 44

A/n: Hey guys! It's been a long long time, I know! But I've got excuses, lots and lots of them! I just won't bore you with them considering they mostly concern school matters. Nothing bad though, don't worry!

Here's the newest episode of: From Hogwarts With Magic; The Notepassing Episodes! Yay!

PS: Please don't judge my English, it has gotten a bit rusty over time!

**Moony!**

What?

**I'm bored.**

You've written that to me around 300 times this year.

**Think how horribly slow this year went then.**

Or how horribly slow you are.

**Was that an insult?**

No, not at all.

**Good. I really don't feel like getting mad at you.**

Why not?

**I need someone to write to.**

I was afraid of that.

**I knew it!**

You know what?

**Well**.

What?

**You don't like it when I write to you during potions.**

Really?

**Yes**.

You'd think so?

**Yes, you suggested it to me five years ago and during the testing period I came to the conclusion that you don't like it if I write to you during potions class. **

You should win a medal.

**I know!**

A five year testing period?

**Yes. It took some time to find the ultimate testing method.**

I think I can guess what that was.

**Writing to you every single potions class!**

Sadly, I was right.

**You always are Moony!**

Wish I was.

**Most of the time you are.**

Not in potions class.

**Don't you try and act depressed Moony!**

But.

**No! The holidays are just two weeks away and there're no tests or 'other problems' anytime soon. You should be happy!**

But.

**No!**

I guess I could be a bit happier.

**Okay! Great! Now smile!**

What?

**Smile! Grin! Show me those fangs!**

I don't have fangs!

**You so do! Now grin!**

I'm so not grinning anymore.

**Come on? For me?**

Batting your lashes again?

**Faster then ever.**

**Ah! I saw those canines there!**

You're terrible.

**I know! When's class over?**

Couple of minutes.

**I'll be packing my bag then!**

Good luck.

**Thanks! You should start packing too we're making a Hogsmeade trip after classes.**

What?

**Pack! Now! We should be the first out! Prongs is ready too!**

Happy now?

**Very! Now we can just sit back and count the seconds!**

A/n: Review? Please? I beg you! Sitting on my knees here! Please?


	45. Chapter 45

A/n: I tried to update quickly for you guys. So here's the next chapter. Don't be mad if it's not that good, I've been quite tired lately. 

I'm done with having to get up at 5.30am(!) after this week though. So they'll get better again after that! 

_Padfoot!_

**Prongs!**

_How's Moony?_

**He's fine.**

_Fine?_

**Okay, he broke 6 bones. But he's okay, really.**

_How did he manage to fall down those stairs._

**He was holding way too much books and tripped over his laces.**

_That's really Moony, no other wizard would ever trip over his shoelaces._

**I know, he still insist on doing some things the muggle way.**

_I guess he learned his lesson then._

**His bones certainly did.**

_Are you visiting again this afternoon?_

**Of course I am, you and Wormtail are coming too, right?**

_Yes, I'm coming with!_

_**I'll be there too!**_

**Good!**

_Moony'll like some company._

**He spends more time in the hospital wing than Prongs on the quidditsch pitch.**

**_Or chasing around our favourite redhead._**

**How's that going anyway?**

_Allright! I talk to her sometimes!_

**Good!**

_How're you doing in the girls department Wormtail?_

_**What?**_

_Had any luck with the ladies lately?_

**I actually saw a Slytherin girl looking at him yesterday.**

_A Slytherin?Scary._

**I know, it was a third year. The blond one.**

_The one with those dark eyes?_

**No that other one.**

_With the overly large robes?_

**No, that's a second year.**

_Really? I could've sworn the was a third year._

**No,she's really second year.**

_Sure, so is it the one with those reddish lips?_

**Yes, that one! **

_She's okay, as far as Slytherins go._

**Absolutely one of the prettiest snakes.**

_**Did she really look at me?**_

**She did.**

_And if Padfoot says she did, she really did._

**There was actually someone looking at you too Prongs.**

_Who? Lily?_

**No, not Lily, I'll give you a hint: prettiest girl in our year.**

_Lily?_

**Seriously Prongs, haven't you ever noticed how Hannah Jacobs looks at you?**

_Who?_

**Hannah Jacobs, the Hufflepuff with the nice figure and sexy curls? **

_Is that the girl who talked to me in tranfiguration?_

**Yes! That one!**

_She's not thát pretty._

**She could be on the cover of Wizard Weekly!**

_You and your one-track mind._

**What's wrong with my mind?**

_Nothing, Padfoot, nothing._

**I feel completely offended now.**

_Think Moony can help you with that?_

**He probably can, he's smart.**

_Good, we're visiting him in less than 2 minutes._

A/n: Review? 

650reviews! You guys rule!


	46. Chapter 46

A/n: I'm bored! So I wrote this little thing! I wish I had vacation soon too!

Ciao! Charlotte.

**Prongs!**

_Padfoot!_

**Vacation in a week!**

_I know!_

**No school!**

_I know!_**  
No classes!**

_I know!_

**No homework!**

_Of course!_

**No homework at all!**

_I know!_

**Heaven on earth!**

_I know!_

**You know a lot Prongs!**

_I sure do. _

**No Slughorn!**

_No Kettleburn!_

**No Binns!**

_No McGonagall!_

**Don't say that!**

_Sorry Padfoot, I know it's a touchy subject._

**It definitely is.**

_What's Moony doing?_

**Don't know, staring into space?**

_You're probably right, can't see his face from here._

**I can't either!**

_Lets throw things at him!_

**Good idea!**

Who threw that inkbottle all over my parchment?

**Prongs?**

_Padfoot?_

---several minutes later---

_**Moony?**_

Yes.

_**What did you do?**_

Nothing.

_**Then why are Padfoot and Prongs rapidly writing?**_

They're probably just taking notes.

**_What?._**

Okay, I might've helped them a little.

_**Wish them luck from me!**_

I will!

A/n: Lets hold a who-writes-the-longest-review contest, tell something about yourselves, the story, anything! I like them long reviews! Allthough the little ones will be appreciated as usual! 

So….review!


	47. Chapter 47

A/n: Hey you people! Thank you for all the long reviews! They were a great read! For the contest winner. I guess every contest should have a winner. xdeadforeverx wrote the longest review! Congratulations! Allthough everyone is a winner to me. Fluff! Special thanks to riseofafallenangel and dittogrrl for writing me a song! Yay! Feeling hyperactive now!

So...here's the next episode! 

**Lets sing the holiday song!**

No!

**Please?**

No!

**Write it down?**

No!

**We're going to haaaaaaaaave a nice..**

We weren't going to write it down.

**Please?**

No!

**You promised to be more fun!**

Don't even try make that could as a real promise.

**But Moony.**

Lets listen to Dumbledore.

**But he's talking so long! **

_I agree!_

**I want food!**

_Me too!_

It will only take another three minutes.

**But the Ravenclaws won that house cup anyway, everyone knows that.**

Just let Dumbledore say it and you'll have dinner.

**Prongs?**

_Yes._

**Do you want to sing the holiday song?**

_Off course!_

**Okay, at three!**

---several seconds later---

Happy now?

**Quite statisfied, yes!**

_Not only did we sing._

**We got the last detention of the year!**

_Great!_

  
A/n: I know! It's short. Please don't hit me. Review instead!


	48. Chapter 48

A/n: So, vacation time again. They're going to their 7th year now! Growing up so fast!

Oh well, it's not the usual note style cause they're not in a classroom but at different locations (Padfoot and Prongs are together at Prongs' place though). Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Moony,**

**How is it possible that Prongs got the headboy position?**

_You would be a better headboy!_

**Prongs is too much of a prankster. Can't take anything seriously.**

_I can take things seriously._

**Name 3 things.**

_Lily, Pranks and the Marauders! See, 3 things!_

**I underestimated you.**

_Still, Moony likes books._

**True, and he's such a fine prefect.**

_Dumbledore must have offered you the position Moony._

**What is becoming of the world we know?**

_Quit the dramatics Padfoot._

_Padfoot and Prongs.

* * *

_

Dear Padfoot and Prongs,

I passed the offer.

Moony.

* * *

_Mr. Moony,_

_Why?_

**Yes, why?**

_Padfoot and Prongs.

* * *

_

Dear Padfoot and Prongs,

I have enough on my mind, besides, the headposition can help Prongs to win over Lily.

Moony.

* * *

_Dear Moony,_

_You're the best friend ever!_

**Hey! What about me.**

_You're pretty good too._

**Wow. Thanks.**

_Oh come on, you know you're my best friend too!_

**That's what I wanted to hear.**

_Good!_

**Moony you're great!**

**Prongs and Padfoot.

* * *

**

Dear Padfoot and Prongs,

Good to hear I'm still a good friend.

By the way, is it still possible for me to spend the last week of vacation with you guys?

Moony.

* * *

_Dear Moony,_

_Off course it's okay for you to spend the last week here!_

**Wormtail will be here too!**

_It's going to be great!_

**Can't wait for you to be here!**

_Padfoot and Prongs.

* * *

_

A/n: Review! I'm almost at the 50th chapter! Wow!


End file.
